This invention is directed toward a small inexpensive manually operated non pulsating pump which is installed in a disposable container having fluid therein such as a shaving lotion or the like to dispense fluid therefrom and which is disposable with the container.
Known pumps of this type produce a discharge of fluid which can vary in amount depending upon the manual pressure and speed of manual operation.
A pump in accordance with this invention employs a novel type of chamber into which fluid is first fed and then discharged from and a novel type of air venting means whereby a fixed quantity of fluid is discharged when the pump is operated regardless of a wide range of variations in manual pressure and speed of manual operation.